Trying Something New
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: A one-shot related about the June 4th post on the homepage. Rated T for swears and sexual terms. In this one-shot, Anarchy Panty, bored out of her mind, comes across an internet article dealing with a term of agreement on a writing website, and takes a challenge to censor her own actions when it comes to having sex.


I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. If I did, I'd most likely be making a special episode of the Akuma sisters being the heroines for a change, saving Daten City from a ghost they didn't intend to create.

"Speaking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"News Article."_

-Chapter Start-

Anarchy Panty, older sister of Anarchy Stocking, one of the two angels forced to protect Daten City from Ghosts, one of two enemies of Heaven, and a famous porno actress couldn't help but to steal her sister's laptop for a day and looked around on the internet, hoping to find something to kill her curiosity. Her sister, at the moment, went off into town to buy some more sweets. Garterbelt, the priest of the church they lived in, as well as their boss while they're stationed in Daten City, went to who knows the hell where he goes, possibly a gay bar, and her geek boy, real name Rock Briefers, was sleeping in her bed. Now, she didn't screw his innocent brain out like most would think, and she was sure there were only a hand full of people who would think she'd screw him, she simply had him give her a body massage, and he was truly gifted in the art. He passed out when she told him to massage her breasts, and he did do what she asked, but he passed out after she moaned at the sensation he caused to run throughout her body.

So, since there was no one to bother, she found herself on the laptop, looking through various things her sister had, and bit her lip as she forced back the thoughts of deleting every sweet related thing on the device. Seriously, the thing was _filled_ with different recipes, cooking websites, and don't get her started on what she had bookmarked. Finding herself disgusted by all of the dessert recipes, she typed in a random word into the search bar, hoping to **NOT** see anything sweets related.

Lemons.

Yep, Anarchy Panty, the most perverted angel to exist within the ranks of Heaven, typed in a simple fruit and already clicked the enter button. Within the second before the search engine was completed, she berated herself, since there were many desserts that used lemons in their recipes. Lemonade, lemon extract, lemon slices, lemon pie, lemon ice cream, ugh! The very thought nearly made her break the device in half. However, much to her surprise, she found herself looking at something that wasn't sweets related. In complete honesty, it was something much more related to her expertise than anything her sweets loving sister could do.

_"Writer'sFiction Website is Cracking Down on Detailed Sexual Stories, Referred to as LEMONS, as well as Violent Stories!"_ Was the top headline to the web page. She refreshed it, making sure her eyes weren't pulling tricks on her, and she was surprised to see that same headline there, except with twice as many views on it! With her curiosity taken, she clicked on the link and began to read the article. She found herself disgusted with the staff of Writer'sFiction, since there was nothing wrong with sexual stories or some kickass violence in a story. Its the icing to the cake, the booty shakers to rap videos, the sperm to the creampie!

_'Get your head out of the gutter girl!'_ Panty yelled at herself, a first to ever happen._ 'You have to finish the article.'_ Moving on, the site simply stated that its policy was for stories that had above M rated details would be removed, never saying that the authors would or wouldn't follow the fate of their stories, and that seemed rather crappy to her. Would you punish the youngest kid, who would be outside, for the older kid breaking a vase inside of the house? Not unless you had a serious fetish for children you would! She continued reading, and saw that there were already a few hundred authors on the site that were creating petitions, as well as thousands of anonymous commenters going crazy over this simple post. It reminded her of Japanese porn, as they constantly censored the cocks and pussies of their porn stars, and even sometimes the faces, as if hiding their part in the act of divine sexual fun.

Then, it hit her! She wasn't a writer, that was her gothic sister's thing, but she knew everything there was about sex! So, what if she limited herself sexual wise? What if, instead of the ever so raging Anarchy Panty that wanted to have sex with a thousand men, she was the slow type, the one that eased down and went slow with her targets? Kinda like her sister, except she'd be more of a flirt and not have any of her sister's dull gothic style to hold her down. With that idea in mind, she got off the couch, took the laptop with her in her red designer purse, and went out to town. She would find out what would happen when she took things slow, and she hoped that people would find her as a challenge to be won, since she was sure that no one would be used to this side of her.

She hit the nail right on the center, that was for sure. No one was used to the more teaseful Anarchy Panty, and very few of the hundred guys she talked to liked this new her. Most of the guys that knew her, either by her fucking them in the past or hearing from the rumor mill all towns and cities had, found her lacking and dull, since they heard all about the crazed sexual goddess that she truly is. What she found out was rather alarming, and pissed her off more easily than she thought it would of. She tried to calm down, and found herself thinking about the results of her findings even more.

If she broke it down into numbers, less than a third of the total guys she tried this idea with actually took her on a date, talked with her, gave her time to understand each other, and proceeded to have sex somewhere. Nearly two thirds of the total guy list blew her off the moment she said "taking it slow" and started saying negative things about her, such as she lost her flare, she was too loose for anything more than sloopy seconds, and that she was ruining her image by taking things slow. The last bit, the oh so last bit that made it past the reactions of the two thirds category, didn't make it to the last one third percentage, as they couldn't stomach this new her halfway through their dates. They wanted the fast whore Panty back, not this slow and troublesome girl who denied every sexual tease in the book in order to have a proper date.

The only good thing about her study was that she did get some new clothes and shoes out of the deal, as well as some sex to add to her one thousand fucks goal. She had to admit, she could understand the anger and rage that most of the authors on Writer'sFiction felt, as they had the right to feel angry at the news, but she took the time to play it easy, by the books of normal dating, rather than the hot and sexy way she knew best, and found herself annoyed at the lack of potential cocks and cum she could of had. That isn't saying that the ones she DID screw weren't good, and they were, but she could of had so much _MORE_ if she didn't stay true to her study. She had to admit, if it wasn't for her study, she most likely would of never considered the guys she did fuck as a potential screw, as they were slight nerds or business men without anything exotic in the looks department.

So, in truth, she did find herself happy at taking the time to try this sudden idea out, as she found herself enjoying the experience just a bit. She now knew what to look out for with the less than hunky males, and that experience would always be rewarding for her; however, with that said, she **HATED** how she had to rework her total strategy when it came to hunting guys. If she compared it to an author, she had to edit every word that came out of her mouth, making it more publisher friendly so those that **MIGHT** hear it outside of her intended audience wouldn't come out to her and complain during her writing time. She found herself slip a few words every now and again, such as extending her leg so her date could see how smooth and curved they were, or bending down to give them a full view of her cleavage, since she never wore a bra to save her life, but at least those slips weren't as bad when compared to her normal self. She screwed an entire football team behind the Daten High School's gym for crying out loud with the principal, her sister, Brief, and the entire cheerleading squad watching her! If slipping up was bad, then she didn't know what to call her football gangbang, a travesty perhaps?

She was a bad girl, a naughty woman who knew what she liked and would rarely change it for anyone! Would she take the time to change it now, of course, since it now presented her a new challenge to deal with, but it would be a challenge rarely taken. She knew what she liked, like a writer knowing what they wrote best, and wouldn't change her writing style too often, or else she'll lose the reviewers that she fought so hard to claim as her own. By the time she was done with her study, she found herself back at the church, where a smiling Brief was waiting for her with a hot plate filled with delicious spicy goodness just for her.

"Hiya Panty-chan! Where have you been?" Panty smiled and pointed to the door as she closed it.

"Just been out on the town trying out something I read. Is that for me?" Panty took the plate out of his hands right as he nodded. Normally, she would of ignored him and did whatever the fuck she felt like doing, but by taking the time to hear him, she found herself enjoying a decent conversation with him, and even found herself more calm than normal.

"Well, I hope whatever you read was pleasuable to you, since good books are hard to come by now a days." That was another thing she noticed, the quality of the sex was off, as the guys she did fuck either didn't fuck often, or were completely new to it, which was also fun. She loved popping cherries with every hole her body presented. There was only one guy who knew how to use his stiff cock inside her, and it was a treat for her, but it didn't do enough to devour her thirst for sex.

"It was Brief. It sure was..." With that, Panty finished the last spicy chicken wing and kissed geek boy on the lips, causing him to blush, or to turn bright red due to the spicyness of everything she ate, and smiled. "Thanks for the meal geek boy. I'm gonna take a shower. You can stay in my room again if you want. I wouldn't mind the change in company."

Yep, taking a change wasn't that bad for once.

-Author's Notes-

So, I've noticed an alarming increase in sudden authors notes speaking of the petitions and such, which I know my name is on on at least one of them, and I'm quite annoyed with them. All it is doing is causing other readers, such as myself, to get excited of a new story post, only to see that its just a petition. Some authors do put down their own view or a rant, depending on the words they use, but none of them have really put them on in an actual story chapter. I could see authors getting removed just because of them posting non-story related chapters, and yes, the petitions are technically not story related. Hell, I'm surprised that no one simply uses this time to create one-shots like I am about this situation in order to get people to better understand it, rather than break the rules with the author notes. So, with the thought of one-shots in mind, I wrote another one-shot, similar to Following the Rules, a Naruto one-shot I wrote yesterday, except I went with the best example for **PORN**, **SEX**, and overall **SWEARING**.

Anarchy Panty.

To those who know Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, you know exactly who this wonderful blonde angel is. To those that don't, here is a rather quick summary to her character. She is a great character, don't get me wrong, a new light for all otakus out there to enjoy; however, she is a total slut until the last episode of the series. As I said in the story, she has a goal of screwing a thousand guys, no more, no less, and her thousandth fuck is a virgin, and she becomes a virgin as well right before the last sexual encounter in the last episode, an interesting thing for such a sex hungry girl. She screws, swears like a sailor, and does something perverted in every episode, and not just once either. Oh no, its a swear storm when it comes to her, and she doesn't like hearing a no when it comes to sex, something Brief sadly had a full view of.

With that said, I wrote this so people could see the benefits and drawbacks of, rather than leaving the site for something else, if they stayed and changed their writing style. There will be a majority who leave flames or say negative things since they will miss the wonderful lemons, full on sexual teases, or tornado level swears and gore that come from many stories, but there will always be a horde of readers that will stay TRUE and LOYAL to authors due to all of the wonderful stories, complete or on-going, they've published and created over their time on Fanfiction. Some will comment on how they miss the old style, and some might give it a shot, only to leave later on during the story's new format, but, as I stated above, there will ALWAYS be someone who will enjoy your story for what it is, no matter the changes, and those are true readers, true Fanfiction members people.

With that said, I thank you readers for taking the time to read this new one-shot, I apologize to those if you found the sexual terms and swears I used in this one-shot offensive or too dirty, and I do hope that all of the authors that are considering to leave the site will not, as I see that it won't really change much in the long run. We are authors, and publishers will try to edit certain things in the original stories we try to get published in order to not ruin their name, or to prevent any lawsuits, so this is no different, since many original authors will have to hear those edits in the future.

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
